


You're my Secret-Keeper

by touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied Sekai, M/M, Reverse Age Gap, Romance, age old mutual pining, daily prophet reporter baekhyun, minister of magic chanyeol, posthogwartsau, single father yeol, surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is the best Daily Prophet reporter that’s willing to go to any lengths to unlock newly elected Minister of Magic Park Chanyeol's secret even if it involves stalking him. What if he unlocks more than one secret and bares his own in the process? One thing is for sure, love and duty always go hand in hand.





	You're my Secret-Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Title: You’re my Secret-Keeper  
> Pairing: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
> Summary: Byun Baekhyun is the best Daily Prophet reporter that’s willing to go to any lengths to unlock newly elected Minister of Magic Park Chanyeol's secret even if it involves stalking him. What if he unlocks more than one secret and bares his own in the process? One thing is for sure, love and duty always go hand in hand.  
> Rating: Mature  
> Word Count: 15.2k  
> Author's Note: to the mods, thank you for doing another round of this fest despite being busy and accepting me to join. to the prompter, i hope you like it even if i probably didnt write what you originally thought for the prompt. to J and M, thank you for helping me out. :D to the readers, i hope you like this fic of mine. enjoy reading!

 

_Tell me your secret, I’ll be sure to keep it_

 

Baekhyun huffed, blowing the strand of fallen hair on his forehead, and rushed towards his office building after two weeks of staying at home and shutting himself from the world. He was running late (a usual occurrence) and he just knows his boss would eat him alive - also not surprising. Kyungsoo always did but he’s more frightening on a Monday morning fresh from the monthly meeting with other departments the day before.

Baekhyun pushed the glass doors of _The Daily Prophet,_ greeted Mr. Kim - their kind and warm receptionist - who told him that Kyungsoo has arrived an hour ago and hurried to get on the lift. A magical institution that uses muggle contraption? Welcome to the 21st century. The information given to Baekhyun only adding to his apprehension about meeting his boss, because said boss is definitely seething inside his glass walled office on the 10th floor while waiting for Baekhyun’s arrival.

Baekhyun was not a bad journalist per se. In fact, he’s always had breaking news articles in their newspaper that oftentimes shook the wizarding world, at the same time making his name known everywhere. Here and to the international wizarding communities as well.

He was a menace to celebrities, arrogant quidditch players, and to the members of the Ministry of Magic if they’re in the wrong. But he’s nice and charming when he wants to be, which was the reason why he manages to get all those interview appointments with his sources (and maybe dinner date invitations afterwards that he always chose to decline out of etiquette). All in all, Baekhyun was just a journalist who’s dedicated and wants the truth revealed.

He was charming, but it never worked with his boss. It never did, even during their years as roommates in Hogwarts. Kyungsoo was like a tall, impenetrable wall that no one can climb on.

Baekhyun took a deep breathe, jumped around and shook his hand to keep his nervousness at bay. His editor sent an owl asking to see him at 9 AM, yesterday. Aside from being nervous about what Kyungsoo would be telling him, the fact that he kept the other waiting for an hour adds to his sins too.

He knocked twice on the door, seeing Kyungsoo busy with his papers. Baekhyun waited until he heard the “come in” that Kyungsoo said without even looking up. Kyungsoo waited for him to take the seat in front of his table and it was then that Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun with a stare that could kill, shrivel and turn anyone into dust. 

Baekhyun gulped, and watched Kyungsoo keep his papers away. Internally he wondered what could be the reason why he was called to the office. Maybe it was the Ministry of Magic muggle seminar they launched last month? Or the new broom launch by Nimbus that he does not care about but was unfortunate enough to be assigned to? Or was it some new unfair policy by the new Minister that he missed during his two week break?

“You’re late.” Kyungsoo deadpanned. What a greeting from an old friend.

“Well…. there was…. traffic?” Baekhyun was cheeky, and Kyungsoo knows not to question him and his lame excuses. “And nice to see too, Kyung. It’s been, what, two weeks?”

“There’s a place where you can apparate close here Baekhyun or you could’ve used the toilet network a couple blocks over.” The editor said, tired at his friend and workmate. “But at least you’re here. And I hope you enjoyed your well deserved break.”

“I did, thank you for allowing me that.” Baekhyun grinned at his boss, brushing off Kyungsoo’s usual nagging over his choice of transportation. “You know me, Soo. I want to do it the muggle way.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at Baekhyun’s antics, a small smile finally showing itself. “When you have a meeting with your boss I would appreciate it if you would wake up early and maybe apparate for a change.”

It was Baekhyun’s turn to roll his eyes then. “Yes. Yes. Now what is it this time?” All his nerves from earlier settled, knowing he didn’t make a mistake and that he wasn’t about to be assigned because of said mistake to cover dragons again. Like that one time a couple of years back.

He also wanted to know what assignment it was that Baekhyun was asked to arrive to work earlier and not just give it to him when he’d arrived already. If only to ease some of the burden visible in the slump of his best friend’s shoulders.

They both started as journalists in the _Prophet_ at the same time, the only difference was Baekhyun preferred being out and about compared to just sitting in the office and bossing people around. So, when the offer came, he chose to do the honorable path of chasing around ministers and celebrities instead of being caged inside the four walls of the editor’s office. Also, Baekhyun was not ready for such a big responsibility and everyone knew that.

“Well, you of all people know perfectly well how we have a newly elected Minister for Magic.” Oh, Baekhyun does, alright. He covered the election religiously which was why he earned the right for that two week vacation. The said task having been taxing even to him, with all the snobbing and avoiding the electing council did and refusal to answer his questions.

“What about Minister Park?”

“You are entrusted with the task of interviewing him for our special edition of introducing him to the magical community.” Their eyes met, conveying a message to each other through their gazes. “Special orders from the big boss.”

Short. Concise. And straight to the point. These were the assignments Baekhyun liked and enjoyed.

The journalist smirked. “Any angle you’d like me to write about?”

Kyungsoo looked him in the eye, and a similar looking smirk graced his face. “No, Baekhyun. Have a blast.”

It was mentioned earlier that Baekhyun was a menace to the important people in the wizarding community and it was because of one thing: once he sniffed something was up, he never stopped until he learns of every secret this person has.

 

The unfortunate subject this time was Minister of Magic Park Chanyeol.

 

 

Park Chanyeol, the newly elected Minister of Magic, was all everyone was talking about. After all, he was the youngest in history, having just reached the thirty year old milestone compared to how old his predecessors were when they came into this high office. 

He was also the son of former Minister Park - a known and famous minister to the public for being able to fight for their rights to the muggle prime minister and still maintain a friendly atmosphere between the two coexisting worlds. It was no surprise when his one and only son followed his footsteps and joined the Ministry of Magic at a young age as an Auror, and slowly went up the ranks until he was nominated, then elected as the Minister.

Being this young and single, he was also considered one of the most desirable bachelors in the country. However, there was one catch. He has a son, a five year old son he introduced just a few months ago when his nomination was announced. Chanyeol wanted to, _be honest to the public before he was entrusted with the responsibility of being their leader._ The identity of the mother was never revealed, however, something that still sends everyone to a conundrum.

But this did not affect his nomination to being Minister as well as his desirability to the public, in contrast, it actually boosted it. Having a dedicated single father in office apparently means he’s perfectly able to lead an entire community of witches and wizards. Girls and boys swooned at the image of him being responsible to his son and being a good father even at a young age. His opponent, Kim Minseok, a former quidditch star turned politician, never stood a chance.

Park Chanyeol was handsome: sharp jawline, high nose, amber eyes, charming smile and sexy frown even with his abnormally big yet adorable ears, he was an eye candy. Add to that his long legs and broad shoulders, thick biceps and from what could be seen through his well fitted shirts - a well defined torso.

It was no wonder everyone was lusting over him. He was by no comparison, the hottest Minister of Magic they’ve ever had. Which was why, Baekhyun could only sigh when he entered the address Kyungsoo owled to him - it was more of a magazine shoot venue than a newspaper one.

Baekhyun unfolded the piece of parchment he received last night from his editor and read the words again.

 

_”Interview tomorrow at noon. 20 Downing Street. Red two-storey house, knock twice and introduce yourself to trigger the magic on the door._

_P.S. Don’t be shocked when you enter the venue.  
P.P.S. Goodluck. Don’t be charmed._

_P.P.P.S. Arrive early for Merlin’s sake.”_

 

Baekhyun was really glad he heeded Kyungsoo and came here earlier than noon. The sight of the room shocked him: lights, cameras, a dressing table in the corner, racks of fashionable clothes, almost ten people milling about arranging things and a mini buffet in the corner. That’s where he ended up in, the corner nursing his newly poured tea and trying to get acquainted with this atmosphere. They all stared at him when he entered only calming down when they heard his name, his name being more recognizable than his face.

Thirty minutes after he arrived, a rushing suit cladded gentleman approached him and introduced himself as Kim Jongin - Park Chanyeol’s secretary. They shook hands and Jongin-as he preferred to be called- told him apologies in advance as he could only have the minister for an hour. Today being a busy day for him even if he was yet to assume office.

“So, how is it like to work for the most popular guy in our side of the world?” Baekhyun offered Jongin some tea and biscuits laid out on the buffet table.

“Same old, same old. I’ve been used to being his secretary even since we were in Hogwarts.” Jongin chuckled and accepted his offering with thanks. He sipped some tea and added. “Although I wasn’t really his secretary then, just his best friend, and now I’m just someone who knows him best.”

Baekhyun’s brow shot up at that, remembering rumors of him and Chanyeol dating. The two of them were ahead of four years to him and Kyungsoo. Also having been in Ravenclaw and them in Slytherin, there wasn’t really any direct interactions between them at school since they never shared classes with each other. But it was hard to miss the whispers, the rumors and the stories about the two (or three with Sehun included) most handsome students in the school.

Jongin looked at him at his silence and laughed. “Oh, Baekhyun, it’s not what you’re thinking of. There is no way in Merlin’s hell me and Park would ever date. We’re just best friends, besides, I’m married.” He flashed his left hand where a glittering wedding ring resides on its ring finger to the reporter.

Baekhyun was flustered for what he’s been thinking of. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright. Everyone assumes that way the first time especially if they went to Hogwarts the same time as us.” To say Baekhyun was shocked at this acknowledgement was an understatement. And Jongin being the sweetheart he was answered Baekhyun’s confusion. “Of course we know you and your friend, Do Kyungsoo. You were both all the professors could talk about the moment you entered their classrooms. It was hell for us upperclassmen to be honest. You were too good.” He chuckled.

“That wasn’t really our intention.” Baekhyun was sheepish at the praise, and after a second he asked. “So who is it? The lucky guy or girl?”

“Oh Sehun. You probably know him from those days too.” Baekhyun nodded. Who wouldn’t know Oh Sehun? He’s a celebrity in their two worlds-gracing magazines here and in the muggle world left and right. But he was also the third flower boy to complete the Kim-Park-Oh trio. They were like the ruling class of Hogwarts, except the arrogance part as they were approachable and friendly to all.

“That’s great! Wow! Congratulations! That ring Sehun was wearing at the gala was indeed a wedding ring and I thought the tabloids and internet were just grasping at straws. I never would’ve thought because you kept your secrets very well.” Jongin beamed at him. “Thank you. We keep it very low profile and secret.”

“We would want some privacy in our lives despite the jobs we chose to do. Something that Chanyeol does too. He values his privacy very much so I advice you ask your questions very straight to the point to be able to get something from him.”

Baekhyun was confused at the change of tone and he was about to ask when Jongin tapped him on the shoulders and pointed at the door. Oh. The person in question has just arrived and, sweet merlin if everyone’s breath didn’t just stop at his entrance.

 

Park Chanyeol looked more like a model than the new Minister of Magic. He smiled at everyone immediately, and greeted them one by one, thanking them for their hard work. All the staff just stood there and nodded, jaws on the floor. Baekhyun would roll his eyes if he wasn’t feeling the same way. The new minister was, for lack of a better word, enchanting and breathtaking. He was in his white sleeveless shirt with his gorgeous arms on sight, dark skinny jeans accentuating his long leggedness and a cap covering half of his handsome face.

(Baekhyun bet everyone drooled because of those arms.)

After having spotted Jongin in their corner, Chanyeol made his way over to them while still greeting anyone he met on the way. He exchanged pleasantries with Jongin until the latter turned to introduce him.

“Yeol, this is Byun Baekhyun from the Daily Prophet, he’s the one interviewing you today.” Baekhyun stepped forward and shook hands with Chanyeol. The new minister was smiling at him while holding his hand firmly. Baekhyun felt some calluses that may be from his past job as an Auror.

“Hello, Mr. Byun, nice to be acquainted with you. Finally.” Chanyeol smiled, eyes twinkling. “You were quite out of reach when you entered Hogwarts four years our junior.”

Jongin laughed and slapped his hand on Chanyeol’s arm. “I was just telling him how our professors kept on talking about him and his friend.”

Baekhyun blushed at all the talks about his past as a student in Hogwarts. “Well, I don’t know what to say to that. But I know you were more out of reach. You were Head Boy, clearly you were born to be a leader Minister Park.”

“You can call me Chanyeol on unofficial business, Mr. Baekhyun.”

“Then please, call me Baekhyun as well.”

“Alright, if you please. Shall we start?”

Baekhyun looked towards Chanyeol’s back and pointed the waiting staff out to him. “Uhh, I think they might be needing you first.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol was confused, yet too kind hearted to deny the two girls asking him over to the rack of clothes. “Well, I guess I’ll see you after they… style me? Jongin, you told me this was an interview only.” He hurriedly whispered to his friend in panic.

“Can’t blame me I was shocked as well.” Jongin said, peering at Baekhyun for answers. “It was for me, as well, honestly.”

Chanyeol sighed and Jongin clapped his back. “Go Mr. Minister, dress up for your people.”

“I guess I have no choice.” Chanyeol’s voice was so low and sad, like that of a child’s that Baekhyun was so close to just telling the staff to stop whatever it was they want Chanyeol to do. It was very cute.

 

 

Jongin left him a few minutes later to go to Chanyeol as he was, after all, his secretary. And Chanyeol kept on sending him panic stricken stares while the staff fuzzes over his makeup, hair and clothes.

In the end Baekhyun was left alone in his little corner, watching as Chanyeol changed from one set of clothes to another and the photographer telling him to do different poses at different parts of the house. Each one done with so much professionalism that everyone was just in awe.

The last one Chanyeol had to do was to pose on a balcony ledge with the city of London as his backdrop. He was wearing a green designer tracksuit and clear aviator glasses. His hair was styled down and Baekhyun felt like melting at the intense stare he was giving the camera. He was really like a model and yet he is their Minister of Magic. Their readers will have a good time leafing through this special edition and ogling at pictures of the new minister.

 

When they were done, the staff ushered Chanyeol and Baekhyun to an empty room in the house where they could finally conduct their interview. Kyungsoo failed to mention he would have to wait until the photoshoot was over before he could interview Chanyeol. But everyone has been nice and accommodating, not to mention even Chanyeol seemed shocked, so everything is nice and dandy to Baekhyun’s books. Chanyeol, ever the pleaser, even apologized to him profusely despite not having any control of the situation.

Once settled with hot earl grey tea (Baekhyun’s favorite) between them and some biscuits, Baekhyun started with his questions.

“I’m sure you’ve had your fair share of interviews already, Mr. Park.” At Chanyeol’s nod Baekhyun continued. “The magic quill would record everything you and I say during the whole duration of this, but I would also be writing down some of it for my own notes, and due to the modern era and the transcendence of man and muggles, we have this recorder for audio file purposes. Is it okay with you?”

Chanyeol, who was smiling through Baekhyun’s explanation, grinned wider and shrugged. “It’s alright with me. Fire away, Mr. Byun.”

“Okay, here it goes.” Baekhyun cleared his throat and started with the usual question. “What is it like being the Minister of Magic? The leader of our magical community?”

Chanyeol laughed at this and Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh himself, too. “Well, it hasn’t even been two months and I haven’t even started officially yet, but I can already say it’s tiring. It has too much work into it, so much responsibility but honestly, it makes me feel alive and happy that I am serving our people.”

Baekhyun observed the way Chanyeol’s eyes shined while he talked about it, and his heart softened. He’s excited to experience how it would be like being under Chanyeol’s leadership in their magical community.

“Then, how did you feel when you were elected as Minister of Magic? Was it always what you wanted?”

“Honestly, it still feels so surreal to me? I never expected that the council would accept me given the long history of them picking someone older and with more accomplishments to their names. But it went through and after some intense debates and deliberations, they chose me.” Chanyeol smiled at him. “It made me happy, nervous, and excited all at the same time. I have visions for the magical community and with everyone's help, we could all make it come true.”

“And to answer if it was always what I wanted,” He paused. “Hmm, you could say visiting my dad in his office when I was little inspired me. It made me want to have my own silly portrait put up in their walls.”

He and Baekhyun both laughed at the childish ambition. “The past ministers did have nice paintings of themselves in their office.” The reporter commented having visited it already for a few times for interview as well. “Does it put pressure on you? Having to live up to your father’s legacy?”

“Not at all, in fact, I use it as my inspiration to do good, to be better. My father has always been there when I was growing up, and he never let the Ministry work get too busy for him that he wouldn’t have time for his two kids. And I want that too. I want to find time to take care of my kid and not let the workload get in the way of it. He is growing up and he needs me the most.”

“I’m sure everyone is wondering this, but given your young age compared to your predecessors, how are we sure you can be capable of this big role?”

Baekhyun kept on observing Chanyeol while he was answering. How his expression never wavered and his eyes spoke of the truth, it was overwhelming to meet a politician that actually seemed to be genuine in his passion to serve the community in their best interests.

“As I’ve said a while ago, I won’t be able to do my visions alone. But if through the collective effort of everyone, then it would be easy and would be helpful for us all. The British Prime Minister has been trying to put pressure on us in light of the recent advances of technology. To let go of some of our magic, still scared that we might come out of hiding and show our identities to them. They still want us to share some of our, what they call it, secrets.” He answered, eyes twinkling conspiratorially at the last word. Both he and reporter know how foolish and greedy muggles can be.

Chanyeol paused and drank his tea empty. Of course, he asked Baekhyun through his eyes first if he could, ever the respectful gentleman. “Feeling parched?” Baekhyun joked, and Chanyeol chuckled. “You have no idea, being under those lights and the constant flashing of the camera drained my energy. I wonder how Sehun manages to do that.”

“When will this end? Or do you think it would ever end?” Baekhyun asked after they both enjoyed some of the provided refreshments, pertaining to the unending obsession of muggles to unlock their centuries worth of knowledge.

“I don’t think so. Humans are greedy - us included. Muggles, knowing there is this magical knowledge that is worth a few centuries old, they would want to have a share of that.” Chanyeol smiled sadly, as if hurt by this human nature. “But that is why negotiations between the two parties exist and will exist throughout generations still.”

Their teacups magically filled with tea again, the cookie plate was replenished and they both watched this magic happen. Their magic was beautiful, as long as it was not used darkly and for selfish means.

“Let’s move on to lighter topics now, how did your family react to you being elected as the Minister?” 

“I actually haven’t seen them for a few months now.” Chanyeol was smiling but Baekhyun feels like something was wrong with him. “I miss them terribly but the break they’re having now is well deserved. I would wait until I could tell it to them in person, then I would tell you how they reacted.” Baekhyun chuckled at that and Chanyeol smiled, but for some reason it looked strained and gloomy.

Trying to clear the sudden shift in the atmosphere, Baekhyun tried another question. “How do you cope with all this attention surrounding your good looks, and of course, your privacy?” Baekhyun grinned when the minister was flustered at the implication of the question.

“It was hard, at first. Although as kids, we were already scrutinized by the press, but never like this.” Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun softly-too soft that the reporter felt like melting. “But I understand the attention, whether it be for my looks, my private life, or the work that I do as long as they let my son out of it. He’s five years old and he deserves to have a silent childhood.”

Chanyeol started talking about how his son was shy and wouldn't be able to handle all the attention of the press bombarding him. Or of people just recognizing who he is. That was why he opted not to have any pictures of his son published, not even revealing his name to further the secrecy and for his son’s security too.

Baekhyun then asked him if it was hard to raise a child on his own and Chanyeol guffawed for a bit, and with a fond look in his eyes said. “It’s hard. Most of the time it is, but Baekhyun, one smile from my angel could ease all the burdens away. It would all magically disappear and then I would be playing chase around the house with him ten minutes later.”

They both burst out laughing-Chanyeol remembering all the times he and his son played around together and Baekhyun imagining an exhausted Chanyeol straight from his Auror duties coming home to an energetic child jumping on him and asking to play around. And Chanyeol not having the heart to say no and chasing him around as if he had all the energy to be able to was an image Baekhyun would like to witness.

Baekhyun almost felt bad about the question he was about to ask next but it’s part of the job and many are curious to what the answer would be. “Why are you alone in raising him Chanyeol? Where is his mother?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened for a second before an understanding look came upon him. He smiled, expecting this one to come out but never knowing when it would. “I was hoping you’d forget about that,” he joked and Baekhyun shrugged, “but it's safe to say she’s out of the picture ever since my little boy was born. It’s only been me and will always be.”

The atmosphere became somber at that. Chanyeol was smiling but Baekhyun could see it didn’t reach his eyes unlike earlier. His eyes became duller-as if the life it had earlier while talking about his son just apparated in a puff of smoke the moment they talked about this topic.

It must still be hard on him to think about her, Baekhyun thought. Who in their right minds would be stupid enough to hurt someone as caring and genuine like Chanyeol? And Baekhyun wanted, oh he wanted, to erase this sadness in his eyes and make it better. At that moment Baekhyun swore to find out who she is, what she did, and just what else Chanyeol was hiding.

“Always? No plans of a girlfriend, or a boyfriend in the future?” And no, Baekhyun’s tone did not sound too hopeful. “I’m sure all of your admirers would be happy to know the answer to this.”

“For the moment, no plans. But who knows what would happen in the future. I’ve never really liked Divination back in Hogwarts because we hold our destinies on our hands, our choices are what makes it possible and impossible. So who knows? Maybe I’ll meet someone and then finally make the right choice.”

 

Baekhyun’s heart may have missed a beat at the way their eyes were locked when Chanyeol said those words.

 

 

_Baekhyun beamed, he’s finally got some time alone to himself. That last exam on Potions was arduous, it drained all the remaining energy and brain juice he had left which wasn’t much after a week of exams. But finally, freedom. That’s all he was thinking about while writing the last few paragraphs on how Felix Felicis does not really give good luck and that it was dependent on the user’s capabilities and self trust._

_Now here he was, enjoying his well deserved break under the shade of a tree by the Great Lake. Given the time, the sun wasn’t too harsh on him anymore, the tree’s branches giving him enough shade. The breeze was also perfect-not too cold that he’ll be left shivering in his robes but still cooling to his person. There wasn’t a lot of students yet, just enough to feel the relieved energy radiating from everyone also enjoying their time by the lake._

_It was a perfect afternoon in Baekhyun’s opinion._

_It was, until his nap was disturbed by the harsh whispering of the two girls on the other side of tree he’s under. He would normally ignore such gossips but not when the topic has caught his interest. It was none other than the talk of the school-Head Boy Park Chanyeol._

_He was a mystery to everyone, for he was kind unlike the usual Slytherin. He never bossed around or bullied anyone around and in contrast was always willing to lend a helping hand. Maybe it was because of his father being the Minister of Magic but Park Chanyeol’s reputation was spotless. This was why Baekhyun’s interest was piqued. What could he have possibly done to warrant the interest of the gossipers in the castle?_

_Just what any curious student would do, Baekhyun moved closer inconspicuously to hear what they could be saying. He doesn’t know who were at the other side for the voices were not familiar to him._

_“I’m telling you it’s true!” The first girl whispered harshly. “Park Chanyeol is dating Sunmi, his sister’s best friend!”_

_“You’re joking!” The second girl protested. “My best friend's classmate’s friend is Oh Sehun’s partner in Potions and he said he heard them talking about Chanyeol getting himself a girlfriend or a boyfriend soon and Park Chanyeol just laughed and said it was impossible.”_

_“And when did your best friend’s classmate’s friend heard this?”_

_“I don’t know,” a pause, “two or three months ago?”_

_“See!” The first one exclaimed, gloating. “Mine’s the latest news! Someone saw them eating at Three Broomsticks last Hogsmeade weekend!”_

_“You’re kidding! Didn’t he turn down Bora when she asked him? So that’s why! He’s dating someone older.”_

_“Yes, all this time we never really had a chance.” The tone suddenly became sad and whined. “He even helped me last week to carry all the parchments Professor Kim wanted me to bring to his office. It was heart fluttering. Chanyeol even smiled at me.”_

_“There, there Yeri. I’m sure we’ll find someone else for you.”_

_Baekhyun heard them shuffling and so he hurriedly pretended to be asleep. He closed his eyes and turned the other way, sensing the two passing by his way already onto lighter topics now while walking away._

_He couldn’t help but think about what he heard though. Park Chanyeol and an older girl. Before sleep consumed him, another thought echoed inside his mind, it was the same sentiments as Yeri._

_All this time we never really had a chance, did we?_

 

Baekhyun bolted awake at Jongdae slamming a thick file of folders on his table where he was napping. He looked at his friend and coworker with blurry eyes, confused at his actions. Jongdae, on the other hand, raised his eyebrows at him in disbelief.

“I can’t believe it. You asked me to find any file I can on Park Chanyeol, quite in a hurry and every sorts of demanding might I add, and here you were taking a nap!” Jongdae exclaimed, getting the attention of other reporters present in the office. “I can’t even believe you asked me to do this in the first place. What are you even trying to accomplish?”

At the mention of Chanyeol and files, Baekhyun immediately sat up alert and got the file on top of the pile, ignoring his friend’s rants. He was already leafing through the files of newspaper clippings; Ministry announcements of events with Chanyeol as an attendee; and some of his published reports for the Ministry as an Auror among others when Jongdae disturbed him once again.

“What do you even aim to accomplish with this Baekhyun?” Jongdae was speechless as he was ignored once again by his friend. “Yah!”

Baekhyun was startled when Jongdae once again slammed his hands on top of the folder he was currently reading. He looked up, sheepish and was ready to apologize before being dismissed by Jongdae. The latter crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Baekhyun's answer.

Seeing no way out of this, Baekhyun sighed and gestured at Jongdae to come closer. “I’m going to find out who the mother of Park Chanyeol’s son is.” He whispered, satisfied with himself.

Jongdae gasped and hit Baekhyun on the head. “Ow.” Baekhyun whined and rubbed the sore spot.

“I can’t believe you’ve gone batshit crazy already.” Baekhyun pouted at the insult. “No pouts, Byun. Are you crazy? The Minister is famous, if you haven’t already known. You interviewed him last month and that special edition sold out as soon as it hit the streets and stores, we had to reprint another batch. He’s borderline celebrity status already and you want to mess with him.”

“How is it messing with him? I’m sure he’s hiding something that’s why he wants to hide the identity of the mother of his son.” Jongdae was about to argue when Baekhyun continued. “Also there is something with his family. They haven’t been seen in public for a few years already, right?”

That got Jongdae tongue tied. “What do you mean?”

“Remember there was an accident in Egypt a few years ago? That was a few months after I returned home from covering the dragons over there and Minister Park retired from his work as an adviser to the then Minister Lee? I’m sure there’s a connection but can’t seem to find the key yet.”

“So you’re going to connect the event you’ve been researching on for five years to Park Chanyeol? Just how are you going to do that?” Jongdae huffed, he was tired of his friend’s stubbornness but can’t deny it does seem interesting.

“By finding out who the mother of his son is. What?”

Jongdae snorted and teased him. “Are you sure? Or you just want to know who was the one that got the heart of your Hogwarts crush.”

“Shut up! He wasn’t my crush!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night Byun.” Jongdae said while walking away. “Goodluck with your mission, or whatever you’re on.”

 

 

“How does it feel to be finally acquainted to your longtime Hogwarts crush?” Jongin teased a serious looking Chanyeol after just getting out of an argument with the head of the Magical Beasts department. They were walking out of the Ministry conference room having just finished the monthly meeting of all departments and both were tired from how intense the session was. It was Chanyeol’s first one of many as the minister and he wasn’t looking forward to the rest of it.

“Which crush?” Chanyeol deadpanned, not giving in to Jongin’s cheeky grin and wiggling eyebrows. It was Jongin’s lame attempt to make his friend’s mood better. “I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

“Byun Baekhyun. Didn’t you used to stare at him from afar during our Hogwarts years? Frankly, me and Sehun pitied you for not having the courage to approach him then. Even if he was four years younger than you, you were and are Park Chanyeol, the most famous man in Hogwarts.”

Chanyeol snorted at that last statement and tried to act nonchalant about it even if he was embarrassed by it, but the reddening of the tips of his ears gave him away. Jongin couldn’t help but laugh at his flustered friend, deeming his mission a success already. Chanyeol had to admit, his mood became lighter at just the mention of said former Ravenclaw student turned reporter but Jongin doesn’t need to know that.

“Maybe this time you won’t be cowardly and actually ask him out for dinner.”

“Why did you even bring him up? The interview’s been what? A month already?” Chanyeol sighed. “There is no way our paths would cross again.”

“Uh huh, think again.” Jongin stopped walking which made Chanyeol look back at him in confusion at his strange statement. He was about to scold him when Jongin stared pointedly ahead of them, Chanyeol turned to look and had the shock of his life upon seeing what it was. Or rather who it was.

It was Byun Baekhyun, and he was clearly waiting for someone outside the Ministry’s building. If the sight of Baekhyun being surrounded by the afternoon glow of the sun wasn’t enough to take Chanyeol’s breath away, then the bright smile and small wave he gave Chanyeol after spotting him definitely was.

 

 

Chanyeol and Jongin approached Baekhyun by crossing to the other side of the street after waving at each other in greeting. Jongin was sporting a shit eating grin, that thankfully wasn’t noticed by the reporter, due to said reporter’s attention solely on the suit cladded minister. After the usual greetings exchanged between them, Chanyeol asked, “What are you doing here, Baekhyun? Do you have an interview with someone?”

“Yep.” Baekhyun beamed and after a pause, said quite enthusiastically, “with you!”

Chanyeol’s eyes bulged and he pointed to himself. “Me?” He turned towards Jongin, who in the period it took for Chanyeol and Baekhyun to exchange a few words, had managed to disappear and was now nowhere to be seen.

“Uhhh, that’s a surprise.” He doesn’t know if this was for Baekhyun’s unexpected visit or Jongin’s fascinating disappearing act. Chanyeol may have cursed his friend internally for he knows what the other is doing.

“But of course, only if it’s okay with you, Minister.”

Chanyeol’s eyes softened at the sudden hesitation in Baekhyun’s voice, and not one to say no to endearingly cute puppy eyes, said, “Sure, Baekhyun. It’s just that I am on my way to the British Prime Minister’s office…”

“Oh.” Baekhyun was sheepish at his wrong timing, and Chanyeol felt bad at his sad expression.

“But if you like, you could join me in the car? You can ask me questions while on the way to their parliament building. The muggle minister hates it when we use magic for our annual meetings with him.”

“Muggle transportation has always interested me so I have no problems with travelling their way from time to time.” Baekhyun answered. “However, they should really move on with their fear of magic.”

“People are just afraid of things they can’t understand. That’s a natural thing and only a chosen few are exceptions to this.” While Chanyeol was spoke, a sleek black car stopped in front of them, hindering Baekhyun from asking what he meant by that. “So shall we?” Chanyeol grinned, opened the car door for Baekhyun and completely managed to end that discussion.

The reporter blushed at the gesture but nevertheless accepted it and climbed on. After getting settled inside the car, the driver started its journey to another part of London, with two wizards sitting a seat apart in the backseat. Baekhyun was looking outside and observing both muggles and wizards get on with their daily lives to distract him from the weird feeling of being close to Chanyeol in an enclosed space.

Chanyeol cleared his throat and Baekhyun had no choice but to finally look to his right where the minister sat. Chanyeol was grinning and amused at the reporter’s unusual shyness. He wondered what happened to the feisty reporter his colleagues warned him about when he assumed office.

Quite frankly, Baekhyun was thinking of the same. What happened to his feisty reputation? Of being fearless when it comes to chasing the truth? He remembered Kyungsoo’s note to him before he had to interview Chanyeol - _Don’t be charmed._ \- it said. Was he charmed by the minister? Well, it wouldn’t be hard to do for Park Chanyeol being who he was. And thinking of the things Baekhyun will have to ask the other makes him hesitate despite his admonishments to himself.

“It’s okay, Baekhyun. Take your time.” Chanyeol smiled reassuringly, which Baekhyun returned in thanks. Who wouldn’t be charmed with this understanding attitude anyway?

“How have you been for these past weeks?” Chanyeol asked, trying to quell the awkward atmosphere between them.

Baekhyun blinked in surprise before answering back. “It was alright. Although I’ve been bombarded once or twice by colleagues asking how you were in person and how hot you actually look like in close proximity. They seem to believe your images in the papers are exaggerated by magic.”

They both laughed at that. “And what did you tell them?”

“I told them, how you are made of a hundred percent genuine good looks but they need to be more wary of the charming personality that could make you swoon and melt in a second that comes along with it.”

 

“And did you?”

 

“Did I what?”

 

“Swoon and melt in a second because of my charming personality?”

 

They were both turned towards each other by then, Baekhyun gulped while Chanyeol anticipates his answer. It was quiet inside save for their breathing, the low honking of other cars outside and the traffic, but it doesn’t matter. In that moment they were in their own world, suspended in their own time and space.

They were lost in each other’s eyes, ghosts of their previous smiles present in their faces, and hearts thudding in anticipation.

Chanyeol was the first one to lean in; as if caused by magic, by an invisible magnetic force or just the ultimate desire to feel Baekhyun’s pink soft lips calling for him. Baekhyun felt those eyes on his lips and an alien emotion pushed him forward to lean in too. Silently waiting for the moment his lips touched Chanyeol’s plump lips.

With barely an inch between them, the car jolted to a stop and their driver let out a loud curse and hit the break hard. A car having cut off in front of them so suddenly, which also inevitably destroyed the atmosphere inside.

 

The magic was now gone, and the world resets back to normality.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked outside their respective windows, clearing their throats and both trying to calm down their hearts. Trying and failing to ignore what could’ve happened a few seconds ago.

After crossing two more intersections, Baekhyun finally got the courage to clear his throat and get the other’s attention. Chanyeol hummed to acknowledge him and, Baekhyun with his iron resolve asked the first question.

“Who is the mother of your son, Chanyeol?” Before Chanyeol could protest at the question, Baekhyun added, “Is it Sunmi?”

Chanyeol looked towards Baekhyun now, his expression unreadable. “Where did you get that Baekhyun?” His jaw was set and his eyes were warning Baekhyun to back off. But he won’t be Byun Baekhyun if he will back out of this just because Chanyeol is glaring at him, even if Chanyeol could be considered his unrequited love from his past.

“Is it Sunmi?”

Chanyeol closed his eyes. “Why do you even want to know this, Baekhyun?”

“Is it related to your family being unseen in the public for years now?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened in shock, and then it filled with wariness. As if scared with what Baekhyun will know. And now Baekhyun wants to know too.

“Is that why you came here today?”

“Yes, Chanyeol. So answer me this, are they connected? You’ve always been so vague about the mother of your son, and even of your son. What is it? What are you hiding?”

“It’s just me and my privacy. I hope you would respect that.” The minister was now staring straight ahead, voice as cold as ice. Baekhyun flinched at the rapid change of Chanyeol’s demeanour. Gone was the warm and friendly atmosphere they had between them. Baekhyun would hit his head later but for now he wants, needs to push forward.

“Chanyeol just answer me, what happened to your family?” A pause. “What happened to Yoora?”

That got Chanyeol’s attention back. “What, how did you know Yoora?”

Baekhyun gave a little smile, meeting the other’s eyes before Chanyeol looked away again. “I met her when I was assigned to cover dragons in Egypt five years ago.”

Chanyeol’s mood became somber at the mention of her sister. “There are some things you are better of not knowing, Baek.”

His heart may have skipped a beat at the nickname but Chanyeol’s statement made him angry. “Everyone deserves to know the truth if it involves the magical community.”

The minister just looked outside, as if not really seeing anything before turning to him with a tight lipped smile. “I know. But personal matters are involved. It’s best if you don’t cover this anymore, Mr. Byun.”

Baekhyun wanted to answer back when Chanyeol told the driver to stop. Shocked, he looked at Chanyeol but he wasn’t meeting his eyes. “I believe this is your stop. There’s a place two blocks from here where it is safe to apparate. Have a good day, Mr. Byun.”

 

 

_Baekhyun was struggling carrying all the parchments their professor asked him to carry back to the dungeons. If he was only paranoid, he would think their professor hated him. The parchment pile was so high he could barely see where he was going. This resulted to him tripping and almost falling over the stairs, until, a strong grip held him back._

_The parchments all fell, and his heart was thundering very loud inside his chest at the thought of his almost accident. Baekhyun looked behind him to see who his saviour was only to have his breath caught in his throat._

_Byun Baekhyun was having such a day._

_Park Chanyeol, the school’s most famous student was holding his arm and anchoring him to safety. “Are you okay?” He asked and Baekhyun could only nod meekly, eyes wide in shock._

_“Do you need help?” Chanyeol was smiling at him kindly, and Baekhyun blinked back to reality. Chanyeol let go of him once he noticed the other staring at his arm, unable to utter a word to him. “Oh, right, sorry.”_

_In his confusion and shock, Baekhyun just stood there while Chanyeol made his way down to collect the fallen parchments. Despite being a first year student, Baekhyun knows who Chanyeol was, with all the whispers of his name around the corridors. He’s the most famous of his year despite not being a quidditch player and being a teacher’s pet. He was kind to all, breaking each and every Slytherin stereotypes known to everyone and was the current Minister of Magic’s son._

_Baekhyun may or may not have gotten a crush on him at that very moment. He hurried down the stairs after a few seconds to help him in gathering the school works. Baekhyun was shy and blushing the whole time, sneaking peeks at the handsome guy._

_No wonder everyone was talking about him, aside from being kind, he was also handsome to boot. Baekhyun was also excelling in the looks department if the love confession letters he receives on a weekly basis was any indication. He was more on the cute, puppy like side of the spectrum with his droopy eyes that turns into crescents when he smiles, small button nose that adds to his appeal and beautiful square shaped smile everyone loves. Yet here he was with his heart thundering inside his chest because of this person’s presence._

_Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun while handing him half of his pile._

_“But-” Baekhyun started to protest._

_“Let me help you with this. Besides, I’m also going the same way.” Chanyeol told him and Baekhyun could only utter a tiny, “thank you.”_

_“I’m Park Chanyeol by the way.” He introduced himself and added. “You are a freshman, right?” Chanyeol asked him earnestly. Baekhyun with a meek voice, muttered, “Byun Baekhyun and yes.”_

_“How are you finding it here so far? Are you having troubles?” He was smiling oh so kindy at Baekhyun, the latter could not help but smile back. “If you are don’t hesitate to tell me even if I’m not your house’s prefect.”_

_“It’s been alright, so far. I’m getting along well with my classmates, professors and housemates. And I’m enjoying my classes so far, too.”_

_“I suppose you won’t be having troubles in terms of our subjects, the professors can’t stop talking about you.” He gushed and Baekhyun reddened til the tips of his ears._

_Chanyeol stared at him and chuckled good naturedly when he saw his state. He thought the Ravenclaw student was cute. After a few more minutes, they both stopped before a closed door which Chanyeol helped in opening too._

_“I guess this is it,” Chanyeol said before slowly transferring his half to Baekhyun’s hand. “I must be going now. It was nice meeting you Baekhyun.”_

_Chanyeol waved at Baekhyun, the latter could only attempt to wave back. “It was nice meeting you too.”_

_Throughout his years at Hogwarts, they met a few times more on the corridors but never really got to strike a conversation again. They never ran around the same circles and never got to form a friendship. Therefore, Baekhyun was just left watching the popular student from afar and behind bookshelves in the library when given a chance._

_Not knowing that the other have been watching him too. Only on times he wasn’t looking._

 

Baekhyun couldn’t really deny the crush he had on the Minister back when they were students. But this time, it was different. Kyungsoo could stare at him with his owlish eyes all he wanted but he won’t give in to his suspicious stares. He was not focusing on this issue just so he can know who Chanyeol’s past was. He was sure this was connected to the incident in Egypt, and to the fact that Yoora never answered his telegram when he sent one.

He had to get approval, of course, and Kyungsoo was very reluctant to give it to him.

“Are you sure about this hunch? What is even your evidence for this?”

“It’s what you call intuition, my dear editor. I suppose sitting behind a desk for years have dulled your reporter instincts?” Baekhyun joked and got a glare in response.

“If this your way of telling me you’d want to follow Chanyeol around then just tell it to me straight.” Kyungsoo smirked. “You know I won’t deny you of that. Time to finally work on that unrequited love crap you have going on with the tall man.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “You and Jongdae are really out to ruin my life aren’t you? This doesn’t have anything to do with… past feelings.”

“Past? Or suddenly recurring feelings?” Kyungsoo was now staring at him in pity. He doesn’t like this as much as he didn’t like his teasing earlier. “I told you in my note to not be charmed. But of course you will be.”

“I told you, it’s not like that. Chanyeol… is an honest man.” Baekhyun explained at best he could. “But when our topic shifted, his eyes told me a different story. It was full of sadness and longing, and a secret so deep and heavy that his eyes weren’t the usual bright ones.”

The editor snorted but in the end agreed to let him follow this lead he wants to. “I hope you're not grasping at straws here, Baek. Don’t bet your heart too much in the process too.”

Baekhyun waved him off. “Nonsense. I have no feelings for Chanyeol. I only want to know the truth-”

“And remove the sadness in his eyes?” Kyungsoo was never one to joke on matters like this. “I know you, Baek. You’re always stubborn but I believe you are onto something. You’ve always wanted peace, and harmony and all that good stuff people always exclaim about.”

Baekhyun laughed. It was typical of Kyungsoo to stick with his cold hearted character even when he cares deep down. But Baekhyun and Jongdae knew how much of a fluffy person Kyungsoo really was, only for the people he cherishes though. Baekhyun was just glad he was one of them.

Baekhyun smiled reassuringly at Kyungsoo. “You have nothing to worry about, Soo. I know what I’m doing.”

 

 

 

“Are there any new updates, Sunmi noona?” Chanyeol’s voice was somber, as if he himself wasn’t optimistic about the answer to his own question. Because it almost always was, and with the way Sunmi’s eyes were full of sadness, it seemed that his hunch was right.

Chanyeol’s smile was tight, before he looked outside the window of of the coffee shop they chose for their meeting. Hole in the wall shops have been their meet up places ever since that fatal news came and Chanyeol was handed his nephew turned son, Dae Hyun.

Park Dae Hyun became his son after being handed to him by Sunmi that fateful day. It was both a beautiful dream and a horrible nightmare for the Auror.

_Chanyeol could remember the day perfectly: it was melancholic, dark clouds covering the skies as if warning him of a storm coming. He remembered how his heart hasn’t stopped feeling heavy because of his ominous nightmare the night before. He was trying to shake it off and blame it on work stress but he couldn’t get himself to report to work that day. As if his instincts were telling him to wait inside his home - their family home - and be there to welcome the storm._

_When Chanyeol saw Sunmi’s face clearly, it was covered in dried tears and full of sadness. Even so Sunmi tried to smile at him in reassurance and began to slowly cradle the baby who was starting to wake up._

_“Can we get in, Chanyeol-ah?” She asked, and Chanyeol, confused could only nod mechanically. He was thinking of different reasons as to what could possibly be happening at that moment._

 

“Sadly, no, Chanyeol. I am sorry to once again tell you this.” She smiled at him but Chanyeol could see how it didn’t even reach her eyes. She reached over the table and held Chanyeol’s hand consolingly. “It’ll be okay soon, Chanyeol. Are you taking care of him well? Our little Dae Hyunnie?”

At this, Chanyeol’s eyes gained a little happiness, the thought of his son successfully removing sadness from his heart. “He is. He’s started pre-school now and is doing rather well. Taken after his father like I told you he would.”

Sunmi laughed that twinkling laugh of hers. Something Chanyeol hasn’t heard in so long, that he could only smile softly in response. “I knew you would say that. You and Yoora really are alike each other in so many ways, the first time I even saw you two together I thought you were twins.”

“Surely I’m the prettier one?” Chanyeol batted his lashes for emphasis and they both burst out into laughter. It has been a while since they saw each other with Sunmi always being in Egypt and now Chanyeol got even busier with his new Ministry post. They were catching up without a care of their surroundings, thinking they were able to hide their tracks well.

 

Unbeknownst to them, hidden from view a few tables behind them was Baekhyun who was busy straining his eyes and ears to see and hear them. It was Baekhyun’s luck that this coffee shop also used to be his regular hunt and decided to come and visit again. Imagine his shock when he saw Chanyeol and Sunmi inside talking. They might have thought no one would recognize them here. They might have been right, but they were unlucky whereas Baekhyun was the opposite.

The only catch, however, was that Baekhyun really can’t understand whatever the two was talking about. All he can do was watch how the two interact with each other, trying very hard to ignore the painful pang in his heart.

The two of them were sitting close to each other, heads almost touching as they talk. They were laughing, and even slapping each other’s arms fondly. Clearly, Baekhyun was right. His memory was right. But Baekhyun doesn’t know if being right was something to be happy about right now.

He tried to get near as much as he can, hiding behind his menu and holiday decorations that fill up the shop. At midday, the shop was starting to fill up with customers that Baekhyun noticed the two of them gathering their belongings.

He doesn’t know what came over him but he decided to gather his stuff too and follow the duo outside. Baekhyun wasn’t a well known journalist for nothing. He knew how to hide behind corners, walls and anything that can conceal his being. His small stature also helped him in his undercover investigations of his subjects before.

For the past few weeks, Baekhyun has been trying to get Chanyeol alone once again but to no success. The minister was obviously avoiding him, not meeting his eyes everytime the Ministry holds a press conference for them. Always hurrying whenever he saw Baekhyun approaching and Jongin being left confused at this kind of behaviour and just confusingly waving a hi to him before following Chanyeol to Merlin knows where.

It didn’t take long before Baekhyun realized what was happening that’s why he was going to take advantage of this situation. He sneakily watched as the two said goodbyes to each other with a hug and going to separate directions. Baekhyun was left confused at this but shrugged it off in order to follow Chanyeol. It was a good thing he wore his black hoodie, black sweatpants and black cap today. He was just hoping Chanyeol wouldn’t apparate cause then he wouldn’t be able to follow him.

Chanyeol walked for a few blocks before stopping in front of a daycare. Baekhyun stopped a few paces back and watched as a small boy ran towards Chanyeol and jumped before he hugged him. The pure joy in Chanyeol’s expression told Baekhyun this was his infamous son. That’s why he wasn’t seen in the magical community, Chanyeol sent him to a muggle daycare.

Baekhyun can’t help but smile though at the adorable sight he’s been blessed with. The father and son duo was laughing at each other, Chanyeol listening to what his child had to say. Chanyeol was carrying his son on his arms while the child holds on tight. They walk slowly to another direction with Baekhyun still following them.

He watched them use a portkey by an old telephone booth a couple blocks over. Baekhyun waited for a few minutes before following them and using the portkey too. Once he got to the destination, he was surprised to be at the Park residence. He heard Chanyeol’s voice coming from behind him and he ran to hide behind a tree. He listened in on their conversation, as they stopped and Chanyeol fumbled with his wand still carrying the child in his arms.

“We’re home, Dae hyun-ah. Did you have fun at daycare today?”

“Yes, daddy!”

“Really? Did you miss daddy?”

“Of course! Are we staying here again?”

“Yep, baby. We have two weeks vacation so it’s just going to be you and me here again. You love that right?”

“Hmmm. I guess.”

The cheeky reply from Dae Hyun got him tickles from Chanyeol, his twinkling laughter filling the air. Baekhyun didn’t believe it was possible to fall in love with a child even from far away. But Dae Hyun, as Chanyeol called him, was the most adorable child he had ever seen.

 

Baekhyun watched the two enter their home and waited for a bit before going out of his hiding place. Now, he doesn't know what to do. He looked around and realized he must be at the countryside, where the Park manor was located. The vast area surrounding it lacking any signs of a neighbor - an indication of how rich the Parks were.

The manor was two-storeyed and made of beautiful grey stone. It was wide and windows on the upper and lower floors can be seen covered by velvet curtains. If someone was to snoop in on those windows, the possibility of seeing anything was next to impossible. It was also situated near a vast lake.

After admiring the beauty, Baekhyun sighed and tried to go back to where the portkey was located. In his haste this morning (and expectations of a simple morning coffee run) he didn't bring his wand with him. As he was trying to find his way back, Baekhyun heard thunder rumble in the skies. He looked up to darker and angry skies. It looked like a storm was coming.

All the more reason for him to hurry up. "Why did I do this in the first place?" He muttered to himself. "Should've followed Jongdae's advice last week." He kept on banging his head softly, trying to find the portkey when the first raindrop fell. Then came the next, and the next. In a minute, Baekhyun was drenched from head to toe from cold rain water. "Damn it."

He was thinking of going to Chanyeol's manor to ask for shelter but he thought of earlier. Chanyeol and Sunmi touching each other; laughing together; sharing secrets only the two of them knows. The painful clenching of his heart was stopping him from running towards the manor's double oak doors, but ultimately the rumbling of thunder pushed him towards it.

"I hate myself the most. Seriously, Byun Baekhyun you always, always, get yourself in trouble."

 

Upon standing on the porch, Baekhyun shook the water off his body. He was now wet and freezing, thank Merlin for their unstable weather. He rubbed his hands together to get some heat, then gathered enough courage to bang the metal knocker.

Baekhyun tried once, then twice, and there was no response. After his tenth attempt at knocking, he was ready to turn back again to the woods when he heard Chanyeol's voice behind him.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol's voice was full of surprise and confusion, but when Baekhyun turned to look at him, he saw how Chanyeol's features slowly formed that of a smile. For him.

The journalist waved back meekly, and then uncontrollably shivered. Chanyeol noticed this and just realized how wet his unexpected guest was. "Bloody hell, Baekhyun! You're soaking wet. Come inside!"

Baekhyun wasn’t able to react as Chanyeol hurriedly ushered him inside; rubbing his wet arms to help him a little. To say he was shocked would be an understatement at how grand the interior design inside was.

The house immediately opened to its sitting room - with velvet couches and satin throw pillows as decoration. The walls surrounding the room were also adorned with paintings of Chanyeol’s ancestors - past masters of the Park household. (Thank Merlin they weren’t moving about like normal paintings do.) A little to the left was a door that Baekhyun guesses leads to the dining room. And ahead of where he was standing at the moment was a grand staircase, the upper floor being lightened by only a few lamps hanging on its walls.

One this the house lacked, however, was holiday decorations. Baekhyun will ask about it later, maybe, if he doesn’t die of embarrassment in the first place.

“Baekhyun? Baekhyun?”

“Huh?” Said Baekhyun was jolted back to reality when Chanyeol tapped his shoulder. He met the other’s eyes and looked away, blushing.

After a minute of silence, "Baekhyun, what are you doing here?" Chanyeol asked, head tilting to the side like a puppy that Baekhyun had this strange urge to pet his, now curly hair. When did that happen?

Chanyeol saw him staring at his curly hair and laughed, ruffling it, he said. "Yeah, that happens when the weather is humid like this." He indicated outside.

"That's more than humid." Baekhyun deadpanned and Chanyeol laughed in return. When he stopped laughing, Baekhyun added, “I was just…”

“Daddy! Did the monster get you?” They both heard a high pitched shout coming from upstairs. Baekhyun’s brow shot up at that, staring questioningly at Chanyeol. The father of the child laughed and waved him over.

“Come on then. Let’s introduce the monster to the scared child.”

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol up the stairs, and to the first room on the left, which Baekhyun gathered was the master's bedroom. Chanyeol beckoned him inside when he hesitated to enter once the door was opened. Baekhyun meekly entered and he heard Chanyeol close the door behind him. 

Chanyeol smiled softly at Baekhyun behind his back before stirring him forward by putting a hand on his lower back. The other was startled but he reassured him with a pat and a whispered. "It's okay, he doesn't bite."

"O-okay..."

They both stopped by the bed where a tiny lump was in the middle of the bed under the blanket. "Hey little wizard, I found the monster."

"Really, dad? Did you use magic on him? Made him fly?" The muffled childish voice asked, Chanyeol laughed at this and reached inside his sweatpants pocket to get his wand. He turned to Baekhyun and cheekily answered his son, "Oh yes, I used Accio and I summoned him here."

"Whaaaat?" The boy whined, Baekhyun and Chanyeol watched as the sheet slowly revealed the brown haired child Baekhyun saw earlier. The reporter smiled and meekly waved to the boy. "Hello, I'm the monster, apparently."

"You're not a monster." The child stated, indignantly turned towards his father and lunged at him. "Argh, you tricked me!" Baekhyun had a slight moment of panic and breathed only when Chanyeol was able to expertly catch his son and take him back to the king sized bed. The father started to tickle his son with no mercy - the poor little boy gasping and giggling nonstop. "D-ad, stop please!" And more giggles.

 

Once the play time had stopped, with Chanyeol remembering they have a guest, he took his child on his lap and sat at the edge of his bed near Baekhyun. “So, reporter Byun Baekhyun of the Daily Prophet since you’re already here, let me introduce to you the apple of my eye, Park Dae Hyun.”

“You’re a reporter? Are you the one Uncle Jongin talked about before?” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with amusement in his eyes, Chanyeol blushed but feigned innocence. “I guess that’s me.” He gave the small child his signature square smile, that according to some, brought sunshine to their lives.

Baekhyun offered his hand for a shake, Dae Hyun examined him from head to toe and back to his smile, before beaming back at him. “What will you say, son?” Chanyeol prodded. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Baekhyun.”

 

The father and son duo invited him to share their hot chocolate and cookies, apparently made by Chanyeol. Baekhyun would decline if he had another choice but he doesn’t as the storm was raging outside and so he agreed. (Perhaps the idea of tasting something Chanyeol made was enticing for the young brunet.) After having changed into Chanyeol’s old sweatshirt and sweatpants (the smallest they could find in Chanyeol’s wardrobe), they all went into the kitchen to enjoy the hot cookies.

He was just silent in observing the two bicker affectionately towards each other - Chanyeol continually teasing, hugging and kissing his son any chance he gets. Dae Hyun even seemed like the more mature one between the two of them at that rate.

The two also worked in sync with each other; Chanyeol pouring the hot chocolate on mugs and topping it with marshmallows while Dae Hyun plates the semi warm cookies using a special cooking glove. It was heartwarming to watch for Baekhyun that he can’t help but smile at the scene he’s witnessing. The domesticity and warmth of the two Parks within their own home.

When everyone was settled around the table with their own mugs, Dae Hyun put his cookie down and spoke. “Mr. Baekhyun, I like you, are you friends with my dad?”

Baekhyun choked a little but managed to hide it from the prying eyes of the two Parks observing him intently. As the reporter looked at the two of them he can’t help but think how much their eyes are similar: same almond shapes, same hazel colored pupils, with the same curiosity and intensity in their gazes.

“Ummm, we are?” He ended with a questioning tilt that Chanyeol’s lips twitched in a smile. This made Baekhyun’s heart light, he’d been nervous whether he overstepped some boundaries knocking on their door earlier despite having no other choice. “Yes, we are son.” Chanyeol reached over and brushed his son’s hair before giving Baekhyun a full smile this time.

Gone was the wariness lingering under Chanyeol’s smiles and welcoming reception when he opened the door.

“I thought you were a monster so it’s a good thing you’re not.” Dae Hyun’s cookies were flying everywhere in his excitement with saying this. He sounded so cute and adorable, Baekhyun wanted to go over to his side of the table and cuddle him. “I was really really scared because the sky was dark and the dark brings on scary creatures.”

“Dae Hyun I told you, you have nothing to fear in the dark or anywhere when daddy is around, okay. And please finish your food first before speaking.” Baekhyun used his palms to cover his giggles at Chanyeol mock exasperatedly wiping the crumbs off his son’s face. “But Uncle Jongin said…”

“Don’t believe anything your uncle tells you from now on.” Chanyeol reproached, and to himself he whispered. “I am so going to tell Sehun so he can kick Jongin’s ass.” Baekhyun may or may not have guffawed at that.

Once silence settled once again, Baekhyun took the chance to apologize. “I’m sorry for intruding, Chanyeol and Dae Hyun. I was around in the area and was caught in the rain. I had no other choice than to knock…”

Chanyeol was eyeing him with an unreadable expression making him fidget on his seat, just as he was about to bolt out the door again, Chanyeol chuckled. “It’s okay, Baekhyun. We are friends, right? Friends help each other.”

“That’s right, Mr. Baekhyun! Or can I call you uncle too? Like Uncle Jongin?”

Baekhyun blushed and nodded at that, making the child beam in happiness before going back to his food. He felt someone staring at him and Baekhyun looked up to see Chanyeol watching him back with that unreadable gaze of his.

“Okay, Uncle Baekhyun!” Dae Hyun beamed. “I have a new uncle!”

Baekhyun saw the happiness radiating from the child and inwardly wondered why Chanyeol hasn’t introduced him to his mother. Chanyeol just met up with Sunmi earlier, why didn’t she come home with them and celebrate the holidays together? Why are they keeping it a secret?

But as Baekhyun scrutinized the child more, he couldn’t see any traces of Sunmi in his features. Perhaps, she wasn’t the real mother? Then who was?

 

After their snack, Dae Hyun invited Baekhyun to join them in decorating the living room with a christmas tree. Chanyeol was looking at them fondly, feeling touched at how friendly and hospitable his son was. “We have been so busy that we didn’t have time to decorate the house yet.” Chanyeol was sheepish. “Thank you for agreeing to help.”

Dae Hyun was now sleeping after eating their dinner, once again prepared by Chanyeol. They were all tired from decorating the christmas tree now illuminating them in the couch. They had fun, and Baekhyun felt content for the first time in his life. Being a part of a family was something he never thought he’d get the chance to feel again.

Baekhyun chuckled. “No problem. Thank you for accepting me in your home, this was better than the usual way I celebrate the holidays.” He went silent but Chanyeol was looking at him expectantly for an explanation. “It has always been me and some pre-heated pasta ordered, and maybe if I wasn’t feeling lazy a slice of cake bought earlier on the day.”

“I haven’t had anyone to celebrate the holidays with since my parents died of an accident three years ago.” Baekhyun’s tone was melancholic, clearly missing his family at this time of merriment. That was why being with the two on this day was also a blessing Baekhyun was selfishly going to take even if this was a once in a lifetime experience.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol’s voice broke through his thoughts, and he looked over at the other. He’d hate if he would see pity in those eyes, but Baekhyun didn’t. Instead he saw understanding and acceptance in those beautiful hazelnut eyes. “I might seem like an asshole when I say this but I understand how you feel. I also miss my family.”

“What do you mean? You have your family?” Baekhyun was confused for lack of a better word. He worked in a newspaper company, if anything happened to the Parks, him and the whole magical community would certainly know about it.

Chanyeol’s smile didn’t reach his eyes this time. “I am lucky to have Dae Hyun in my life, but losing my family will forever make a hole inside my heart that wouldn’t be filled.”

“But you have Sunmi! I saw you earlier.” Chanyeol’s eyes grew at the revelation, Baekhyun wanted to hide of embarrassment. Nevertheless, he let it go and laughed. “You followed me!” He exclaimed accusingly but with no heat in his words. Baekhyun nodded meekly.

“I guess since it’s the holidays, with the holiday spirit and all that, I could tell you the truth.” Chanyeol took a deep breath and turned towards Baekhyun, meeting his eyes. Baekhyun was anticipating the confession about to come that he could see from Chanyeol's eyes. “Dae Hyun is not my biological son. He is my sister’s son.”

Baekhyun audibly gasped. Silence reigned between them. This was nothing like Baekhyun had expected. He thought the man would finally admit to him how Sunmi was the mother and that they were just separated with Sunmi hiding from Dae Hyun. Not something like this, this was more heartbreaking. He made sure to tell Chanyeol that.

“I thought Sunmi was just being irresponsible to your son. This...this was not what I expected. I’m sorry for all the times I bugged you.” Baekhyun was looking at his fidgeting hands placed on his lap. He was ashamed, of all his actions and what kind of memories it might have woken up in his companion.

Baekhyun’s eyes bulged when he saw a bigger hand engulfed his, “It’s okay, Baekhyun. You were so cute I was scared I might just blurt the truth out because of the puppy eyes you kept on giving me.” The both of them chuckled, and Baekhyun felt lighter in his chest. Baekhyun’s hand was also warmer because of Chanyeol still holding it. 

Chanyeol was silent for a while before he stared at Baekhyun, seemingly studying him for a moment. He gripped the hand he was holding one more time before he decided that, yes, he could trust Baekhyun. Chanyeol could trust the person sitting beside him right now after spending the afternoon with him and his son. He could trust this person who accepted Dae Hyun even if Chanyeol knows how curious he was of Dae Hyun’s history.

“Other people always asked me, who was Dae Hyun’s mother, and they would always whisper behind my back.” Chanyeol paused, and stared outside the window. “They could say bad things about me, but I won’t be able to take it if they gossip about my son, so I kept the truth behind his identity a secret, because even if he’s not my son biologically he’s also still my sister’s son.”

Finally having gathered the courage to ask, Baekhyun whispered softly, “What happened Chanyeol? Will you tell me?”

“It was a day very similar to this one, I woke up to the loud pounding of the door. I was expecting my family to come home for the holidays, but got something else in return. It was both a good and bad day for me. But all in all the gift I received was better than anything else I’ve gotten my entire life.”

 

_”Can we come in, Chanyeol-ah?” Even though he was confused at the sad tone his sister’s best friend asked him that question with, he nodded and went to the side to let them come in. It was then that he clearly saw what the other was holding. Bundled up in a white thick blanket was a sleeping baby boy._

_He was sucking on his thumb while sleeping peacefully in Sunmi’s arms. Chanyeol’s first thought was how cute the boy was with his plump reddish cheeks, and remarkable ears that looked similar to the signature Park ears. His ears being the exception with this gene._

_“When did you have a child?” He asked Sunmi when they were settled in on the couch, and he’d brought them both hot tea. Sunmi’s smile didn’t reach his eyes, instead it looked sad, sadder than he’s ever seen his friend to have been. “Sunmi noona, what’s wrong? Did something happen? Is it the father?”_

_“Chanyeol, I want you to be ready for what I’m about to tell you in the next few seconds.”_

_Chanyeol nodded, having no other choice. He felt like his heart was about to jump out of his ribs from how fast it was beating right at that moment. Sunmi was distracted by the baby suddenly making sounds of waking up, she cooed at the baby with a gentle smile on her face._

_When the baby settled down once again, she looked at Chanyeol with tears on her eyes and said, “This is Dae Hyun, Chanyeol.” He was about to congratulate his friend when the next few words got him tongue tied. “He’s Yoora’s son, and he’s your responsibility now.” Before she bursted into tears._

_Chanyeol, ever the gentleman he was raised to be, immediately went to her side to comfort her. “What do you mean? Where’s noona? And when did she even have a son without me or any of us knowing?”_

_Yoora was a renowned Magizoologist in their community and was stationed in Egypt for her dragon research. There, she met her boyfriend that she later married. They’ve been married for only a few months, with Chanyeol only getting the chance to meet him on the wedding day due to his busy schedules himself as an Auror for the Ministry. Chanyeol thought of him as nice, therefore, he couldn’t imagine why he would send his son to him back here and away from them._

_“I figured you haven’t heard of this yet,” and with her free hand, Sunmi reached and took Chanyeol’s hand on her own, holding it like it was her anchor to reality. “Yoora and her husband, along with a few Magizoologists got into an accident a month ago. They left Dae Hyun with me before they went to the expedition and -”_

_“A month?!?” Chanyeol stood up in anger and shouted. “And you’re telling me this now? Are you bollocks? Why would you that? Bloody hell.” He started pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair in exasperation, ignoring the crying child woken up by his cries earlier. “My sister got in an accident and is now missing and you didn’t tell me immediately? What has gotten into your mind noona? Tell me!”_

_“Because I was hoping!” Sunmi was now shouting too, slowly rocking the baby even is now she was also crying. “I was hoping they’ll still come back.” Sunmi crumpled in the sofa like someone who’s had her life source drained from herself. “I was hoping and praying but they just never came back, Chanyeol. What was I supposed to do?”_

_Chanyeol deflated, his anger subsiding at the sight of a dear friend crying and hopeless for his sister’s fate. He sat back down beside her and patted her back consolingly. They both cried for their loved one; loved sister and friend._

_“Can I hold him?” Chanyeol asked after a while. “He looks so much like Yoora noona.”_

_Sunmi chuckled, carefully transferring the baby to Chanyeol’s waiting arms. Dae Hyun was now awake and staring at them. Chanyeol held him in his arms and smiled at the baby who smiled back at him. Chanyeol’s heart felt like melting at the sight of this. “Hello, Dae Hyun I’m Uncle Chanyeol.” He whispered. “No, I’m your new dad.”_

 

“From that moment, I wasn’t only his uncle, I also became his father and he became my son. I won’t ever change that moment, seeing him smile at me for the first time would be the most life changing moment for me.” Baekhyun was just watching Chanyeol exude happiness just from telling his story and Baekhyun couldn’t help but fall more in love at this beautiful and wonderful person beside him. “My parents left for Egypt as soon as they heard, until now they’re still there waiting for news about Yoora. I’ve never seen nor heard from them since but I know they’re safe, and still hoping for some good news.”

“You’re a wonderful person, Chanyeol. I hope you know that.”

Chanyeol looked at him tenderly, smile so loving and sweet Baekhyun was mesmerized before saying the softest, “Thank you, Baekhyun. I’m really glad you were here to spend the holidays with us.”

Baekhyun shrugged, acting nonchalantly but their gazes never left each other’s. It was just them now and Baekhyun can feel the electrifying atmosphere threatening to suffocate him if they don’t do something about it.

Their eyes met, and for the first time, Baekhyun felt like the world was finally revolving around the right axis. It was like a magnetic force pulling them two together, the closer they get to each other. It was as if they were back inside Chanyeol’s car with their own universe and their minds thinking the same. And if they’re both lucky, their hearts beating the same beat and tone.

Baekhyun gazed at Chanyeol’s eyes looking at his lips and then met his eyes. He looked at Chanyeol’s plump lips, then the high bridge of his nose, ‘til he met those piercing gaze staring at him with such intensity Baekhyun felt himself shivering. Chanyeol did the same to him, eyes lighting up in adoration at each facial feature he was able to observe closely.

They were so close that their noses were already touching. Baekhyun smiled, and Chanyeol grinned. Both were expecting the inevitable ending of this connection. The physical touch they’ve both been secretly craving without knowing it so.

Chanyeol reached his hand up to cup Baekhyun’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Baekhyun’s breath hitched at the action and he smiled shyly up at Chanyeol, leaning in to the warmth. The feeling was right. The thunderstorm outside was replaced by the steady falling of snow; blanketing the outside world with whiteness and cold. But inside this house, it was warm and orange from the glow of the fire from the hearth.

These were all what Baekhyun would remember whenever he thought about their first kiss. The moment Chanyeol’s lips touched his and the overflowing emotion of happiness and belonging he felt. Their lips sealed together like perfect pieces of a puzzle. Baekhyun moaned at the feeling when Chanyeol lightly bit his lower lip after - pain and pleasure mixing together and making him feel hot in Chanyeol’s sweater.

He felt Chanyeol smile into their kiss, and feeling competitive, Baekhyun sucked on the other’s upper lip as revenge. An action that was greatly appreciated from the way Chanyeol’s other arm snaked around his waist and pulled him impossibly closer. So close that Baekhyun was practically sitting on Chanyeol’s lap. Baekhyun put up his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and deepened the kiss in return. Baekhyun lightly licked Chanyeol’s lip which made him moan and, Baekhyun’s tongue explored the warm cavern.

Their tongues shared a dance that only lovers partake, it was hot and romantic. Their moaning and sucking sounds reverberated through the silent house. They let go and Baekhyun panted as Chanyeol’s lips went lower - first assaulting his chin then mauling his neck like an animal. Chanyeol was kissing and sucking marks on his neck like it’s a delectable meal.

“Hmmm. Yeol….Ah!”

All he could do was grip on Chanyeol’s shoulders tighter and chant Chanyeol’s name nonstop. Chanyeol went behind his ear and sucked another mark there, with his hands having a mind of its own. Chanyeol’s rough hands went inside Baekhyun’s shirt, feeling his torso and teasing Baekhyun’s nipples with his fingers. Twisting and pulling them, making them both hotter and hornier.

All the while Baekhyun was panting, running out of breath from all the sensations in his body. “Let’s take this to my room?” Chanyeol’s voice was husky and deep, Baekhyun let out an involuntary moan and nodded eagerly. Chanyeol chuckled in amusement, wrapped Baekhyun’s legs around him and carried him. Baekhyun’s lips now taking his time reciprocating Chanyeol’s actions on the latter’s neck. They left the fire to die on it’s own, too absorbed into the throes of their passion.

 

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol lied side by side on the latter’s bed, both of them panting and sweating from the vigorous love making they just did. It was surreal. It was intense. It was passionate. All those years of pent up emotions and longing towards each other bottled up and bursting in their night of passion.

“Wow. I have no words, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun was still out of breath, resting his head on Chanyeol’s sweaty chest and running his fingers on Chanyeol’s biceps.

Chanyeol chuckled and humorously flexed said biceps to the enjoyment of Baekhyun. “Never thought you’d like my guns, Byun Baekhyun. Made all those times spent working out worth it.”

“Oh, it was worth it alright.” To prove a point, Baekhyun turned and bit the nearest bicep to him. He bit, licked and sucked on those bulging muscles. Reliving the earlier moments of their passions wherein he got to do what he wanted to those guns. Baekhyun took every opportunity he had to cling onto them and mark them as Chanyeol marked him deep inside. It was an equal exchange of marking, if Baekhyun thinks so himself.

“Hmmm, Baek. Stop that if you don’t want a repeat.”

Baekhyun laughed, Chanyeol’s skin still between his lips before letting go and leaning up to face Chanyeol. “Who’s saying no to another round of _that_? Definitely not me.” Baekhyun’s voice was lower, sultry and all kinds of tempting that Chanyeol could only groan.

“Don’t. Please.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend. _Boyfriend? Is that what Chanyeol was to him now?_ “Okay, calm down mister. I’m also too tired, you were too intense.”

Chanyeol was now back to blushing at Baekhyun’s words. Who would’ve thought that this was the same one who made Baekhyun see the stars and experience another universe a while ago?

After a moment of silence, with the two of them just cuddling together and Chanyeol playing with Baekhyun’s hair, Baekhyun spoke out and opened what he’s been thinking of.

“Chanyeol, what about revealing the truth about, you know, your life?”

“Hmm.” Chanyeol hummed, still playing with Baekhyun’s strands, eyes on the ceiling and contemplating. “Is it really necessary?”

At this question, Baekhyun went back to his earlier position of leaning on Chanyeol’s chest to be able to see the minister eye to eye. “Of course it is. The saying, _the truth will set you free_ is not just a saying because people want an excuse, it does set people free.”

Chanyeol smirked. “Oh, we have an expert in my hands. Care to give me an example, my precious reporter.”

“For example, I’m going to reveal that I’ve had the longest crush on a very hot, very kind, and very loving Hogwarts student that got my attention freshman year.” Chanyeol by then was looking at him gently, anticipating more of his answer. Baekhyun gulped nervously but continued. It was his heart he was baring at this moment and it was up to Chanyeol how to respond after. “And he turned to be this Minister, that I know will be great and historic because that’s just how he is. He’s amazing and I know he knows the right choices and decisions to make.”

Chanyeol was silent and then kissed Baekhyun’s forehead a few minutes after. “I would also like to tell you about this crush of mine who is tenacious, stubborn and lovely at the same time. I love his dedication to the truth and how he’s willing to go through lengths to get it. Even if stalking is a bit illegal,” Baekhyun made a sound of protest but Chanyeol shushed him. “I would forgive that as long as I get to have a kiss after.”

“You’ve had lots of kisses already, what more do you need?” Baekhyun pouted and shrieked when Chanyeol rolled them over to be on top of his lover.

“What about a round two?” Chanyeol smirked and Baekhyun gulped in anticipation.

“I don’t see why not.” Baekhyun smirked back.

 

Needless to say, the three of them - Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Dae Hyun - spent a good and happy holidays together. With Dae Hyun just sending Baekhyun suspicious looks not one would expect from a five year old. Baekhyun was nervous, of course, this was Chanyeol’s son but one kiss on the cheek from Dae Hyun during Christmas eve as his present have him forget all of his worries.

 

[DAILY PROPHET EXCLUSIVE] Minister of Magic Park bares it all in an exclusive interview with Daily Prophet’s Byun Baekhyun: his son, his family and his love life 

 

 

“So what did you do to get an all out interview with him?” Kyungsoo deadpanned. Eyes already testing Baekhyun to see what kind of trouble may be coming his way soon.

“Does dating him count?”

Kyungsoo’s mouth hung open as Baekhyun laughed in glee, winked at him and immediately exited his office. Great! Of course he was happy for his friend, but he’s not happy about the trouble his job would have to deal with after.

Kyungsoo should’ve stayed with his reporter job, and maybe he’d ended up being as happy as Baekhyun was and without the headache this editor job was always causing him.

Baekhyun, meanwhile, happily pranced towards his cubicle knowing someone was already waiting for him. Not surprised to find Jongdae sitting on his seat, hands crossed in his chest and eyebrows raised at him in disbelief. Baekhyun shrugged at him and once again winked in good humor. Jongdae grinned after a moment, happy for his friend and the happiness he’s exuding at the moment.

Baekhyun only gathered his things before waving Jongdae goodbye. Jongdae rolled his eyes at how excited Baekhyun was, like a puppy about to meet his owner. He watched Baekhyun through the windows of their floor and sighed in understanding.

There, across the street, was Park Chanyeol dressed in all his handsome glory. He saw Baekhyun cross the road towards the taller one, and Jongdae might not see it but the spring in his friend’s steps tells him how excited he was. He saw Baekhyun tiptoe to give Chanyeol a kiss on the cheek and Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the reporter before both entering the muggle car waiting for them.

 

“So how is my cute secret keeper doing?” Chanyeol grinned and Baekhyun shrugged playfully.

“Great. But it would be greater if you give me the kiss I deserve.”

Chanyeol laughed but nevertheless pulled his boyfriend closer to give him the kiss he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> a secret-keeper is one designated to keep a secret through a charm. the secret would be embedded in their soul, and theyre the only ones who can tell the secret again to anyone through orally or written. it is so because the one who told them the secret cant tell it to anyone else. theyre also the ones most trusted by the person with the secret (james/lily and supposedly secret-keeper sirius). in this case, baekhyun was the "secret-keeper" although no charm was used. yeol was unable to tell his secret to anyone else, but through baekhyun's writing he was able to unfold his secrets and be honest to his constituents.
> 
> i dont know if that made sense haha but a little explanation on the title. i just read the explanation on the meaning of secret-keeper and ran away with it. i hope its okay.


End file.
